Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Glacial Princess
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Koyuki discovers a Chakra Armor army aiming to carry on Doto's wishes, she hires Naruto to dispatch this new army and save her land from pure chaos. NarutoxKoyuki. AU. For Just Like the Folks 3rd Anniversary. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Naruto celebrates the 3rd anniversary of _**Just Like the Folks**_ with Koyuki Kazahana from his 1st movie with this 16th entry in the series and here we'll tackle the issues of her fiendish uncle Dotō's unknown army and their schemes for Harugakure in this action-packed story.

So, let's all enjoy this 3rd anniversary and please leave a review if you enjoyed the story! A special thanks goes to _**DarkChild316**_ for putting together this wicked plotline and let's get to reading.

 **Summary:** Koyuki recruits Naruto to deal with a Mecha-army that wishes to carry on Dotō's desires to con **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.**_  
 **Notes:** This story is set a month after the Fourth Shinobi War ends with names Kōridoku translates to Ice Venom while Hyōnoarashi means hail storm and Shimokama means Frost Sickle. Additionally, Harugakure means Land of Spring.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto departed a train that brought him to Harugakure and he began making his way to Koyuki's castle to discuss a potential threat her land was facing. After he arrived at the castle, he was welcomed by the Princess herself and taken to her throne room.

"Years ago when you fought Dotō, do you remember how Harugakure was aiding him in his devious plans?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah, I'd always wondered about why they would betray you and their own homeland like they did."

"Well, I also had my suspicions on Harugakure motives for working with Dotō, but nothing could prepare me for the shock of what I found after Dotō's death. It turns out getting his hands on my father's treasure wasn't his only objective." Koyuki said as she pulled out remnants of Dotō's armor.

"Does this look familiar to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's the armor that Dotō wore when I fought him." Naruto said

"From what we've learned, it turns out this was just a prototype, After Dotō obtained my father's treasure and disposed of me, he planned to take control of Harugakure as its new leader and mechanize its forces before leading them into a war with the Five Great Nations." Koyuki explained.

"That's insane; only he would think to do something like this." Naruto said.

"After you killed Dotō and I discovered this, I sent some of my spies into Harugakure to infiltrate their forces. I had hoped that rebellion from within would be enough to quell the Mecha Initiative, but it wasn't to be. My uncle's twisted vision had been realized, Haruigakure has been fully mechanized." Koyuki said and Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Since then, I've pledged to kill the remainder of my uncle's followers, end the Mecha Initiative, and reform Harugakure. Naruto-kun, will you please help me to bury the last of my uncle's demons once and for all?" Koyuki asked

"Don't worry, Koyuki, I'll put an end to this once and for all." Naruto promised.

 _Elsewhere_

In an underground area beneath Dotō's former hideout, multiple shinobi marched wearing black chakra armor that bore resemblance to his with the key difference it was a full body suit with a head-concealing helmet and one shinobi appeared on a high platform. The others bowed before the shinobi, leader Kōridoku, raised his and gained their undivided attention as a hush fell over them.

"My brothers and sisters, for years we've honed our skills and continued to grow stronger after Dotō-sama's death at the hands of that Hidden Leaf brat Naruto. But, today our goals will finally come to life as we take both Naruto and that usurper Koyuki's heads and claim this land for good!" Kōridoku proclaimed with his henchmen, Hyōnoarashi and Shimokama, standing behind him as the Mecha army all rose with battle-ready cries and he grinned while they began to prepare for war.

"Well, Yukimaru-sama, things are going to plan, aren't they?" Shimokama said with a fearsome grin on her face.

"And to think our target has finally returned." Kōridoku grinned with unmatched malice.

"Yes, we'll take both him and the Princess one by one." Hyōnoarashi said.

" _And then the Land of Snow will reborn!"_ All three ninja all thought as they gathered their weapons.

 _Back with Naruto_

The blonde formed multiple shadow clones and headed to the Mecha army's hideout where he observed their forces marching out two different locations. The clones fanned out and headed toward Kōridoku's army as they noticed the army that he was leading was heading to Koyuki's castle and the other half were making their way to the land's national generator.

" _If they reactivate that thing now, the people here are as good as dead!"_ Naruto thought to himself as his clones used multiple Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to knock down some mountains that fell down into their paths and blocked them. While his shadow clones began attacking the other army, he appeared in front of Kōridoku and the man grinned malicious at his deserved foe having arrived.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you've finally arrived." Kōridoku smiled.

"So you're Kōridoku?" Naruto said before Kōridoku snapped his fingers and Shimokama launched what appeared twin kusarigama made of ice at him. Though he blitzed in time, he looked to see the decapitated heads of Koyuki's infiltrators impaled on the scythes and Shimokama viciously sneered at his horrified reaction.

"Next time, don't send trash to spy on us." Shimokama sneered and Naruto looked at their chakra armor before he compared it to Dotō's armor. Knowing things would be different with this armor, he readied himself for battle before they all began forming hand signs and he shot into the air just as they used Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard.

With all of them using the technique, it merged into an immeasurable black dragon that lashed at Naruto and he began forming his own hand signs since he knew that using Preta Path might have negative effects on him. He inhaled and used Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to incinerate the chakra-formed beast with black mist forming from its remains.

Suddenly, hail began flying at him from below with Hyōnoarashi spewing the technique from his mouth and he counted with Multi-Shadow clone jutsu before they all entered Sage Mode. Even with his strength, Naruto was unsure just how strong the completed chakra armor would be against his powers and resorted to go with his strongest attacks.

He and his proceeded to use Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres to destroy the flying onslaught of hail as Naruto flew at Hyōnoarashi. With a high sweeping kick, he knocked back three of the soldiers and slammed a Big Ball Rasengan into the chest of the nearest soldier.

The soldier's armor completely shattered as he flew back into a nearby lake and this proved Naruto's theory that the armor was completely useless against Sage chakra. Just then, Shimokama swung her Ice kusarigama blades at him and he dodged before Hyōnoarashi spewed more hail at him with some soldiers backing him up with the same technique.

Just then, Naruto and his clones knocked down the soldiers with blinding taijutsu and smashed their heads to pieces within their helmets.

"Give up, brat! You can't win!" Hyōnoarashi said with pride in his voice as Shimokama lashed her scythe blades at him again and as he and the clones decimated the soldiers, he heard Kōridoku cackling the entire time as he stood by watching.

" _This bastard's just like Dotō."_ Naruto thought to himself as he shot into the air and slammed his sandal into Shimokama's abdomen before clocking her head. She fell back to the ground and he launched himself into the air before joining his clones.

They all formed Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Spheres and rained down on the soldiers with only Kōridoku, Hyōnoarashi, and Shimokama managed to flee in time as they left their allies behind. As he heard the impacts of the attack and the scattered screams of his subordinates, Kōridoku found the sounds music to his ears and continue to grin as he ran to the castle.

With the knowledge he managed to torment out of Koyuki's spies before having them killed, he now knew every last entry to her castle and planned to have her assassinated in the same fashion her father had. Naruto appeared in front of them again and delivered a blinding punch to Kōridoku's face before he fell back into a shelf of stones.

"You're pissing me off!" Shimokama snarled before again attacking Naruto with her weapons and swung the kusarigama blades in the air to where Hyōnoarashi had to crouch to the ground. He aimed at Naruto and clapped his hands together before several shards of ice flew at him.

Naruto appeared behind Hyōnoarashi and obliterated his body with a Big Ball Rasengan before focusing on Shimokama as she continued lashing both her scythes at him. He got an idea and ran at her before getting his Hiraishin sword.

"This is where you die!" Naruto said as he launched the sword at Shimokama and it landed a short distance behind her as it stood in the ground.

"Huh?!" Shimokama taunted before swinging either scythe at him again and he appeared in front of her. He quickly raised his leg and sent his kneecap as he sent it into her elbow with either force to make her stagger back and break her arm.

Her first kusarigama blade flew back and landed around the prong of the Hiraishin sword. Shimokama dangerously snarled in pain from her broken arm and swung at him again with the chain extending along the way.

Naruto ended up behind her and stood next to the sword before she spun around with the sickle. The first chain spun around and shot in her direction before stabbing her through the foot.

As she screamed again, she fell back and her other blade rounded the Hiraishin with the trajectory of it being changed to a higher angle. Naruto flashed to a different side of the blade as Shimokama looked up and screamed at the oncoming scythe moments before it sliced through her neck.

With her head flying into the air and her body landing flat on the ground as her ice dissolved, Naruto's retrieved his Hiraishin blade from the ground as his attention was drawn to the cackling Kōridoku as he rose from the shelf of rocks and landed on his knees. As he looked at Naruto, his helmet began falling to pieces as he continued laughing and the blonde rested his sword on his shoulders as he looked on.

"Well, Naruto, you certainly downed everyone with ease; just what I'd expect from the Hero of the Shinobi World." Kōridoku smiled as his armor fell away to reveal his face bore a striking resemblance to Nadare Rōga and Naruto raised an eye at this.

"Huh, you look like another bastard I met here long ago." Naruto said and Kōridoku sneered.

"You would call my father that, wouldn't you?" Kōridoku smiled and Naruto blinked.

"Your father?! Then that Nadare guy was…." Naruto said and Kōridoku manically laughed at seeing the blonde's reaction before forming multiple hand signs as his armor began to glow with chakra.

"That's right, Naruto, and now it's time for you to die!" Kōridoku maliciously snarled before performing a final sign and the respective chakra armors of his subordinates, dead or alive, glowed before all the chakra in their system began flowing out of them at uncontrollable levels. Once their bodies were stripped of chakra, they all screamed as they were turned into skeletons and their chakra began gathering in Kōridoku's suit as Naruto's shadow clones dispelled to show him what was happening.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing?!" Naruto said.

"Did you honestly believe that the current chakra armor was simply made stronger? My suit alone has the ability to steal chakra from anyone wearing the current model and empower mine!" Kōridoku cackled as his suit was filled with chakra and he fell to his knees while slamming his palms onto the ground. Bleak ice began forming and spreading out across the plain before Naruto noticed his foe beginning to change with his canines becoming fangs made of ice and his grin becoming inhumanly wider due to his entire head and body becoming ice as well.

Naruto looked on in shock as he pounded the ground once as a glacier formed in front of him and the blonde smashed through it before a paw made of ice swung its claws at him. He blitzed the attack and landed away as Kōridoku stepped into view as he was now a nightmarish wolf creature made of venomous ice with a tail and his overall appearance resemblance that of a Jinchuuruki's Version 1 state.

 _ ***In the Air Tonight (Dead Space 3 Version) plays***_

"Die!" Kōridoku howled as Naruto, still not believing that his opponents were worth using either of his Rinnegan on him, decided to enter his Version 1 state and roared back with shockwaves destroying the ice. Kōridoku snarled before using his claws to spread a field of ice sickles across the ground and Naruto flew to the earth as he roared again.

He tackled his foe and they rolled in a ball before separating as Kōridoku springing at him. Naruto grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back before he attacked again.

Kōridoku swung his claws at Naruto and the blonde went on the offensive as he used Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique on him. He used a long chakra arm to demolish the ice-formed canines and Kōridoku pounced on his back before scratching at him.

Then, Naruto smirked as Kōridoku's ice began to melt from the heat generating on the blonde's back and a new chakra arm grabbed him before swinging him around. He proceeded to smash him through an array of trees and slammed him into the earth once he was done.

Naruto retracted his chakra arm and launched himself at Kōridoku before finding him doing the same thing. As they met in the air, he correctly speculated that the added chakra he was given led to him healing faster and Naruto used a left hook to send him plummeting to the ground.

Kōridoku smashed against the earth and Naruto landed beside him as he turned him onto his back. He grabbed him by his throat and stared him down with intense eyes.

"Doing all this just to avenge your father and Dotō, huh?" Naruto mused alone and Kōridoku's response was a mocking laugh.

"You fool; you believe all this for two dead men? Hell, if anything, I'd have eventually killed them myself if I had known they were so weak earlier." Kōridoku said and Naruto's eyes furrowed in disgust. Just then, Kōridoku crumbled into ice and the blonde sensed him flying his way from behind; the melted man being a mere ice clone.

Naruto shot into the air and dodged Kōridoku before either flew at each other. Ice protrusions sprouted from his knuckles before slashing at his midsection and he barely avoided them before he threw another his other spiked fist at him.

However, Naruto was ready and used Rasengan to completely destroy his arm before his stump formed a long kusarigama chain. He spewed a new hailstorm at Naruto shot a chakra chain through the storm and wrapped it around the ice created kusarigama.

Naruto yanked Kōridoku through the hailstorm and his foe was heavily pelted as he reached him. The blonde smashed his foot into Kōridoku and he fell to the ground before the chain was undone.

He landed on the ground and the two began circling each other before Kōridoku continued chuckling despite his blood trickling down the kusarigama chain. Naruto kept on his toes and watched his opponent carefully to determine which move would happen next.

"By this time tomorrow, I'll have both you and Koyuki's heads on my kingdom's throne room." Kōridoku began snarling.

"Not on your life!" Naruto said before the pair charged a final time and Kōridoku's whole body became shrouded with ice shards as his deranged cackling continued. He lashed his chakra tail through Kōridoku's midsection before smashing the lower half of his body and he kicked his torso away.

Once Kōridoku was upside down, Naruto appeared above him wielding two Sage/Kurama influenced Big Ball Rasengan and smashed them against the end of his torso. This pushed him headfirst into the ground and completely destroyed his body with dust flying into the air; mirroring how Kakashi killed his father.

The minute the dust had vanish, Naruto reverted to his normal form and observed that the land Kōridoku had infected was returning to its lush appearance. He looked to the castle and a smile appeared on his face as he used his Eternal Rinnegan to survey the nearby land with no trace of the chakra armor left before teleporting back to Koyuki's castle.

 _Moments later_

"They waited all this time for you to arrive to kill you as a statement to the shinobi world?" Koyuki asked with Naruto having used his Soul Absorption on a few of the Mecha soldiers to gather their ultimate motives.

"That's right and that Kōridoku bastard was just using all of them the whole time for his own scheme." Naruto said.

"To think that Nadare of all people had a son orchestrating this thing." Koyuki said.

"Not surprised he's as much a bastard as Dotō and Nadare were but the important thing is that all the Mecha and their armor will never return." Naruto said and Koyuki smiled at him before taking is hands.

"Naruto-kun, you've again saved this land from complete chaos. How can I think you this time?" Koyuki said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, with those bozos gone and this land free from the Mecha Army, I couldn't be happier." Naruto said and Koyuki smiled.

"Would you at least like to stay for a celebration feast?" Koyuki asked.

"Sure!" Naruto eagerly grinned before Koyuki held onto his hand and they began walking to the door.

 _Hours later at sunset_

"That was delicious!" Naruto said as he sat next to Koyuki, who wore her traditional kimono from the last time she had met him, on her balcony as he entertained her with stories of his battles in the previous war.

"Thank you but back to your fight with Madara?" Koyuki smiled and Naruto continuing describing the war as he continued to blow her mind with his recollection of the war. Once he finished his war stories, he and Koyuki began catching up with each other.

"How's being a Princess going for you?" Naruto asked.

"My land and its people are thriving with life so I couldn't be happier. How is your dream of being the Hokage working out after you saved the world?" Koyuki asked.

"Well, the thing is, Kakashi-sensei is the new Hokage so I've got a ways to go before I can claim the spot myself." Naruto said.

"Knowing you, you always achieve what you're after and you'll be in that Hokage chair someday." Koyuki smiled and Naruto laughed.

"You're definitely right about that!" The blonde grinned before noticing Koyuki's kimono.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that robe?" Naruto asked and Koyuki chuckled at him.

"No, you haven't, but thank you, nonetheless." Koyuki smiled.

"Do you ever miss making movies?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes but after the last one, I don't think there was any more films that could be done. But there is something I've wanted to do since you've grown and all." Koyuki said with a shine in her eyes and Naruto cluelessly smiled.

"Really, what's that?" Naruto asked before Koyuki softly framed his face and kissed his cheek. He blushed while her eyes shut in bliss and she slowly trailed her finger down his jawline in the meantime.

Naruto's surprised expression then melted into a smile as he looked at Koyuki and the kiss went on for a while. As she began to back away while opening her eyes, Naruto, mesmerized by how attractive she was, framed her face and tenderly caressed her cheeks.

Her light blue eyes looked into his blue ones and they stared at each for some time with their lips drawing closer. The pair shut their eyes just as their lips finally pressed together and Koyuki's arms wrapped around him before stroking his backside.

Naruto's hand traveled to the back of her head and carefully stroked it while the other rested on her cheek as their fingers roamed in their passionate embrace. The pair softly moaned in their kiss and refrained from having their tongues meet for the time being.

Koyuki leaned into the kiss and Naruto rubbed her backside as the setting sun shined on them. After some time had passed, their eyes opened mere seconds once their kiss had ended and Koyuki lovingly smiled at him.

"Was that your first kiss, Naruto-kun?" Koyuki sweetly asked.

"Yes, and it couldn't have been better." Naruto smiled before Kurama smirked.

" _Guess you didn't like kissing Sasuke, then."_ Kurama teased and Naruto once again frowned at being reminded of his accidental lip-lock with the Uchiha in his youth.

" _Not funny, Kurama!"_ Naruto thought and the fox snidely chuckled.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Koyuki asked upon noticing Naruto's frown.

"It's nothing, Koyuki-hime." Naruto answered before she gently took his hand and guided him to her bedroom before shutting the door. She whispered in his ear and he blushed at her.

"Koyuki-hime…" Naruto said and she smiled before kissing his lips.

"I'll be back in just a minute." Koyuki said as she left the room to shower and Naruto headed to another bathroom to shower as well. Once they were well showered, the pair returned to the room in bathrobes and sat on the bed become Koyuki was invited into his lap.

She undid her hair bun and her hair fell down to its natural appearance before he wrapped his arms around her. Koyuki did the same to him and their lips got close before their tongues started attacking the other.

Naruto fell back and took Koyuki with him as their licks continued to fight until their lips were reunited. After rolling around on the bed for some time, Koyuki wound up on top of him and placed her legs on either side of him.

She slyly smiled and undid the sash on his robe as he allowed it to fall open. Smiling while she took in his muscular physic with fascination and burning desires, Naruto flexed his upper body and Koyuki smiled.

"You're such a tease but now it's my turn." Koyuki sultrily said as she opened her robe and revealed her slender body as she cast it aside. She wrapped her arm underneath her breasts and held them in place as she tempted Naruto by lightly swaying them.

The temptations proved successful as Naruto took hold of her perky assets and sat up. He held onto the flesh and he fondled them as his fingers felt up her flesh. Koyuki remained seated in his lap and he licked at her neck as he slowly felt her up.

Naruto's fingers frequently moved about her flesh and areolae with his licking traveling to the tops of her breasts. He held them together and licked them from the top all the way to her tits while lathering them.

Soft whimpers came from her as Naruto's tongue and fingers worked in unison to please her breasts while trailing her fingers on his whiskers. He licked her tits before he finally gave them a light pinch and rubbed his fingers on either side of the buds.

Koyuki's whimpers evolved into moans as Naruto pulled and teased her nipples while his licking continued. As she began to arch her back, he smiled and brushed his canines against her flesh while she held onto his shoulders.

With the foreplay continuing, Koyuki felt the sage's erection growing underneath her and looked down at it. Koyuki's face became flushed at its throbbing appearance and Naruto noticed her gaze as he freed her tits.

The blonde pressed her breasts together and kissed her hardened tits before planting his mouth on the right one. Koyuki felt his canines carefully burying themselves in the pliable can as she felt his tongue brushing against her tit feverishly and his other hand caressed her breast.

The princess moaned from his teeth working on her flesh and his tongue wagging on her bud before he opened his mouth. Naruto's lips engulfed it and rubbed together with Koyuki's hands moving to the back of his neck in the meantime.

Koyuki loudly moaned from her tit before suckled and licked against from Naruto's pleasing methods. As this went on, her body became hot with arousal and he took his hand off her breast to brush his fingers on her petals.

Though his fingers lightly brushed against the center of her crevice, he felt her heat and she retaliated by gripping his erection. Naruto switched to her other nipple and sucked on it while moaning from her stroking.

" _Wow…"_ Koyuki thought as she kept her fingers wrapped around his cannon and spotted pre-cum a short while later. The pair moaned as they pleased the other's nether region before Koyuki practically tackled him and they fell back onto the bed.

Naruto watched Koyuki spin around and present her pussy to him while stroking his member. His fingers moved to her folds and circled them a few times before moving his mouth closer.

Koyuki licked his pre-cum and this set her taste buds ablaze with a strong taste that made her lick her lips. She pumped him from the base all the way to the top while continuing to brush her tongue on the slits on his foreskin in hopes to draw it out and rested her hands on his testicles.

" _Damn, Koyuki-hime is incredible!"_ Naruto thought as his fingers fixated on her clit and brushed on it while he kept tracing her folds. He licked at them before finally spreading them apart and wagged his tongue against her petals until entering her.

Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto licking into her wetness and swayed his tongue within her moist caverns. She raised his testicles and licked both until they were drenched in her saliva before sucking on the first.

He groaned at his teste being sucked and licked simultaneously before switching to the other one. The minute she had completed her task, she inhaled before opening her mouth and planting on his hardness.

Naruto continue to groan at the warmth of her mouth on his glory and her tongue soaked his emerged foreskin with slow licks. She moved her head down his erection as he started to thrust into her mouth and she moaned at his taste.

His tongue equally tasted her innards with it wiggling inside of her and his fingers continue to dance on her clit the entire time. Naruto groaned as Koyuki's fingers remained wrapped around him and stroked what wasn't inside her mouth as she sucked him off.

Koyuki's eyes shut as the strong taste of his foreskin had her in bliss and she moaned upon feeling she was about to release her fluids. The blonde's testicle arose in their sac and semen gathered by the minute inside his erection as it vibrated in her mouth.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's see how much you've got in there." Koyuki smiled back at him before blowing on his soaked glory and kept at it until her cool breath caused him to spurt. She moaned as it landed on her face along with the fact that her fluids were draining onto his awaiting tongue and he proceeded to lick them clean.

Koyuki kissed the tip of his erection as it sprayed semen onto her face and she licked her lips in satisfaction from its taste before looking back to the blonde. After panting, Koyuki and Naruto locked gazes and gave each other pleased smiles.

A moment later, Koyuki found herself lying on her back with her legs spread apart and Naruto placed his hands on either side of her. His cock approached her folds and he stroked her cheek before their lips met again.

While kissing, Naruto's member carefully pushed through Koyuki's folds until her hymen was lost and her eyes opened in amazement as his glory spreading her walls along the way. The black-haired woman moaned in the kiss with him finally burying his manhood within her entrance and began to pummel into her.

Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's backside while he sent his member pounding into her walls and she bucked her hips with his hands resting on her breasts. The pair moaned as they versed hips and their eyes stayed closed as their tongues fought against the other.

The bed squeaked from Naruto's great thrusts and Koyuki's eyes remained shut as he drove himself into her grinding womanhood. His fingers excessively held onto her breasts and he lifted the left one before guiding it through her long longs until it touched her cheek.

Naruto lovingly caressed her cheek and her nails began digging into his backside as she held onto him. The impacts of their flesh colliding against one another sounded throughout the room with the squeaking of the bed accompanying it and their muffled moans could barely be heard.

His foreskin thrashed and rammed against her fiery insides while her grinding caused her to grow tighter on him. Their tongues feverishly battled and wet the other with lustful intent as she tightly held onto her dear shinobi while he thundered through her folds.

The blonde's manhood rocketed into her depths and he felt her uterus beginning to open for his eventual release. Koyuki marveled at his size and speed while he rocketed into her pussy before their lips separated for her loud moans to sound.

Naruto and Koyuki finally opened their eyes as the blue-hues stared into one another and sweat began boiling down their foreheads. He squeezed and toyed with her breasts bobbing nonstop in his hold and she wailed with undying lust.

"Well, Koyuki-hime, you're definitely gone from a strong Princess to a wailing sex woman, haven't you?" Naruto teased and a playful glare appeared on Koyuki's face at that remark as she smiled at him. She rested her hand on his cheek and pulled at it while he nervously laughed at her.

"Don't get too smart, Naruto-kun." Koyuki moaned and he nodded while pounding into her tightening wetness. The blonde freed her breasts and gripped her ankles before he crouched while simultaneously raising her lower body.

Naruto held onto her ankles and drove his stiffness into her warmth as this allowed him to go deeper. As his cannon jetted in her core, tears poured from Koyuki's eyes and her smile became wider by the minute.

Koyuki's arms fanned out and tightly clutched the sheets as Naruto's movements rocked her body. He flew through her womanhood and he slowly licked at her calves with her skyward moans encouraging him not to stop.

Her eyes lit with ecstasy as she received his powerful thrusts and she continued to shake her hips against his movements. Soon enough, her pussy continued to tighten around him and his cock's throbbing again increased inside of her.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his balls grew tight while soaring and semen began building up inside of his glory with Koyuki's warmth ready to accept his release. The couple's moans rose to another octave as he thrust against her and she loudly squealed from her walls wrapping around him.

The second that occurred, Koyuki felt her womb overflow with his seeds while the other half of it sprayed from her folds and poured onto the bed. Naruto's hardness remained inside of Koyuki until the orgasm ended and he freed himself from her snatch.

He sat next to her and welcomed her head into his lap as she panted with his fingers brushing through her locks. She looked up at him and turned onto her back before caressing his jawline as she began to rise.

"Koyuki-hime?" Naruto asked before she swiftly placed him on his back.

"We're not done yet, Naruto-kun!" Koyuki eagerly grinned before straddling him and sinking her womanhood down his length. Her breasts freely soared into the air as he held onto her waist and kept her steady with her hips descending onto him.

Naruto's hips sent his member flying into her pussy and she placed her hands on either side of his face before stroking his whiskers affectionately; a habit she doubted she would get tired of. She lowered her head and kissed him while continuing to stroke his face.

Her breasts smothered into his pectorals and his hands moved to her peach as she thrust her womanhood down onto his hilt. Naruto held her cheeks as she rode his manhood and their tongues once again engaged in another slobbering match.

Koyuki dreamily moaned with her eyes closed and the only image going through her lust-addled brain was his cock crashing into her pussy with forces to be reckoned with. The pair moaned as they worked their hips together and he slammed his hardness into her wetness.

The blonde's tongue drenched the Princess as her fingers stayed on either side of his face and she brought her entrance down onto him with glee. Naruto's fingers groped at her derriere as his thrusts stirred her insides with tenacity and great speed.

Naruto and Koyuki's eyes remained closed with bliss for the duration of their current position and he groaned at his growth vibrating inside of her once again. Beneath her closed eyelids, her eyes sparkled at the thought of another shared orgasm and she awaited his release as his hilt flew into her.

Their hips managed to work together despite Naruto outmatching Koyuki in terms of speed and power as another orgasm octave was shared between their lips. With their hormonal juices splashing out of them, their eyes didn't open until it was over and their kiss came to an end.

"It's my turn now, Koyuki-hime!" Naruto said and before Koyuki knew what happened, he held her by her legs as he kept her above his awaiting cock. She smiled back at him and nodded before his bold grin appeared on his face.

At that moment, he lowered the black-haired beauty onto his swollen pride and she took him in once again. Crouching to allow her feet on top of his kneecaps for balance, he took to pounding through her folds and striking against her womb.

Naruto's hands moved to her breasts and held onto them as they bobbed into the air within his palms. His fingers groped and kneaded her flesh as his index fingers and thumbs worked together on her hardened nipples.

Koyuki's crimson face grew a deeper shade as her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull while she managed to buck her hips and bring her tightness down onto him. Sweat rained from the pair onto the bed with the remnants of their orgasmic juices still trailing down his balls and he licked her earlobe.

She mewled from his teasing licks and she reached back to place her arm on his shoulder while reaching down. Koyuki managed to touch his bouncing testicles and stirred them about in her palm with her fingers brushing on them in the same method he used on her breasts.

This earned a groan from the young sage as his erection flew into her folds and she sent her entrance down onto him. Both Naruto and Koyuki smiled as they pleased each other and their eyes continued to look at the other with their tongues meeting in their newfound addiction.

His member flew into her entrance and Koyuki's eyes romantically shimmered as Naruto's deeply stared into them. She raised her hand and proceeded to dreamily brush her fingers through his sweaty locks as he jerked his tower upright.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she worked her hips together and an ecstatic squeal sounded from her lips. Naruto felt her becoming tighter on him and kept toying with her heaving flesh until her vaginal walls constricted him.

Koyuki's eyes ascended into her skull as she felt their orgasmic release pouring out of her womanhood onto the bed down his manhood and she smiled as he set her down. He brushed his fingers through her hair as she sat up to kiss his lips and he smiled at her.

"From now on, I'm gonna call you the Princess of Tongues." Naruto panted and Koyuki laughed at him.

"A real comedian, aren't you?" Koyuki asked.

"That was actually a joke my brother taught to me." Naruto said.

"Sounds like Ginkaku really knows his jokes, doesn't he?" Koyuki said.

"Believe me; he does. Just wait until you hear him tell someone he's not their daddy." Naruto said and Koyuki only laughed again as she rested her head on his heart.

"Can't wait." Koyuki said and Naruto grinned at her before they dozed off moments later.

* * *

Here's to the 3rd anniversary of _**JTLF**_ and I'm sad to say I couldn't think of very much to do with Koyuki herself aside from the lemon and some small talk. Since the villain in this story was following in Dotō's footsteps, I made Kōridoku to be just as nasty if not worse and major points goes to whoever can tell what anime I based Shimokama's death off of.

Since I figured no one would really care about Kōridoku's life story or why he detests his father Nadare, I didn't bring it up and you'll notice this is one of the few fights I have where Naruto doesn't use his Rinnegan at all.

The next _**JTLF**_ will feature everyone's favorite feisty redheaded princess Sara and I'll get to work on that story as soon as I think of a good plotline. For now, I'll be working to finish my _**Helter Skelter**_ story to begin working on my _**Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue**_ harem story and please leave a review if you enjoyed the story.

Until next time, see you around and don't forget to thank _**DarkChild316**_ for his help as well.


End file.
